Lovers Tale
by Seylin
Summary: My 1st & only RWSM x-over. A story of two star-crossed lovers who just could never be. Not a play off of Romeo & Juliet. -DISCONTINUED-
1. Tragic Destiny

Note: Okay so this is my first RW/SM x-over but I hope you like it. In 9 out of 10 fanfics that are RW/SM x-over Ryo is in love with Serena, but I really don't think they go together that well. Serena is just to whinny for Ryo. So in this Ryo and Rei fall in love. The song Rei plays for Ryo on her flute is the same one that Alan played in Sailor Moon. I think this tune fits in perfect. I no own any shows or names. – Alkvingiel

*This story is sad and true to a point, of two star-crossed lovers who just could never be.*

Lover's Tale

Part 1

Tragic Destiny

"Rekka!" A young girl screamed running through the garden. A guy about her age turned around. "Rekka… please don't leave… I couldn't stand it if anything happened to you." She begged crying. Her arms hugged his waist tightly. 

"I have to go Rei… the Prince has summoned us warriors to the front line. I have to go, I can not drop my loyalty to the Prince… never." Rekka whispered as he stroked her hair. 

"No… what if I never see you again? You'll be at the front line and I'll be here at the palace." Rei cried looking up into his tiger-blue eyes. His eyes held the same pain she felt but he did not cry. 

"It's true, I must defend the kingdom. And you must protect the Princess. But don't worry… we will be together again." Rekka told her. She smiled as he said this because he never went back on his word. Slowly their lips meet and then he was gone. Rei was left standing alone, she watched as Rekka ran to protect the kingdom, the Princess, and herself. As he disappeared she realized what flowers were around her… forget-me-nots. 

The tears seeped from her lavender eyes, "I love you Rekka." Rei whispered. 

"Hey Rei! The princess wants to see us! Come on!" Lyta yelled. 

"Okay!" Rei yelled back, she took one last look at the hill Rekka had disappeared behind and then ran to Lyta. 

"Hey? You okay girl?" Lyta asked seeing her tears. 

"I'll be fine. Rekka just left for the front line, I miss him already." Rei replied. 

"It'll be okay. He'll be back before you know it." Lyta told her smiling.

"Thanks." Rei answered. They walked together to the palace where the rest of the scouts and Princess Serena were waiting for them. 

"I have bad news. The war between the Dynasty and Moon Kingdom has begun." Queen Serenity told them as she walked up behind her daughter. 

"Will we be okay your majesty?" Amy asked. 

"Oh yes my dears. I should think that this war shouldn't last more than a month." Queen Serenity replied. They all smiled, but the Princess looked worried. She was scared for her Prince Darien who was leading his finest warriors and best troops on the front line. Each of the girls had someone to worry about. The Princess had her Prince, Rei had Rekka, Amy and Touma, Mina and Shin, Lyta had Shuu and last but not least; Keiko had Seiji. Queen Serenity had given Keiko the special job of protecting the Princess when she was outside the castle. One day when Prince Darien had come to meet her in the garden he had brought his newest warrior, Seiji. Keiko had fallen for him instantly and he had come to feel the same about her. The rest of them had met at a party that the Queen held for her daughter's birthday. Rei had not meet Rekka there; he didn't really like big fancy parties. But the next day she had gone down to the lake to clam herself, that was when she heard something. She watched from behind a large rock as a young man with hair black as night and eyes of the deepest blue practiced with his kantanas. He wore tight pants and no shirt, sweat ran down his face and chest but he didn't seem to mind. She was amazed by how skilled with his kantanas he was. Suddenly he stopped and disappeared. 

"_Where did he go_?" Rei had thought looking out from behind the rock. 

"You were watching me." A voice said from behind her. She turned around to see him standing there watching her closely. 

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean…" Rei stammered as she blushed. 

"Don't worry about it. My name is Rekka, Prince Darien's lead warrior." Rekka said smiling as he held out his hand. 

"I'm Rei. I protect the princess." Rei replied shaking his hand. His hand was strong, smooth and soft. 

"I didn't know angels lived on the moon." Rekka stated. Rei blushed a deep red, Rekka smiled. 

"I don't think I could be a angel with this black hair." Rei replied. 

"Fine Dark Angel." Rekka smiled turning away. 

"Wait! Will you walk with me?" Rei asked quickly, she didn't want him to leave… not yet. Rekka turned and cocked an eyebrow. "Please. I don't like walking alone. Especially with this war going on." Rei told him. Rekka smiled at the offer. 

"Sure. Miss Rei, may I have the honor of going on a walk with you?" Rekka asked bowing before her. 

"It would be my pleasure." Rei replied curtseying. Rekka pulled his shirt on and then offered her his arm. 

It had been two months since Rekka had left and Rei was really wanting a letter. Then finally it came, she kissed his handwriting. Urgently she ripped open the envelope and pulled out the letter. She read the letter slowly. 

My Dearest Dark Angel,

I miss you so much. The battles have been bloody and I'm glad you don't have to see this. But I feel that we are winning. The Queen thought a month, but I have a feeling that it will last much longer than it has. I'm sorry I didn't write sooner but right after the first battle I was hurt. It wasn't a serious wound but I was unconscious for days. All my friends were worried out of their minds and the Prince was beside himself. But after five days I woke up. I have made up for my lost time in battle and hopefully will return to you soon my love. I must go but remember that I will see you again. Not even death could keep me away my dark angel. I love you. 

Love, 

Rekka

Rei held the letter to her heart and wished she were with him now. She wanted to kiss those soft sweet lips again. "Oh my love…" Rei whispered. She then went to the Princess to deliver Prince Darien's letter to her. Over the next few months Rekka's letters became more and more frantic. Rei and the other girls almost always found Princess Serena crying. One day Rei, Keiko and Princess Serena were out in the garden picking flowers when they heard something. Quickly Keiko reached for her sword as she stood. Rei couldn't see past Keiko as she covered Serena but then she heard Nina gasp. 

"Seiji!" Keiko yelled running to him. 

"Careful Keiko. Rekka has been seriously hurt, we had to bring him back to the castle for treatment." Seiji told her. Rei jumped up as the Prince slowly helped Rekka into the garden. Rekka clenched his teeth tightly as his wound sent a splitting pain through his body and he leaned more weight on the Prince. 

"Please…uh…forgive…me…um…my Prince…" Rekka pleaded. 

"Don't worry about it Rekka. I could never be mad at you after what you did." Prince Darien replied. 

"Rekka!" Rei screamed running toward him. He looked up and smiled at her with the smile that she loved so much and then before she reached him he went out cold. 

"Hold on Rekka, Seiji come and help me get him into the castle." Prince Darien commanded. 

"Sire." Seiji answered as he lifted Rekka's other arm and they carried him into the castle. 

"Seiji, please tell me… what happened to him?" Rei asked. 

"Tell you later." Seiji replied as they disappeared behind some doors of the nurse's part of the castle. Rei stood looking at the door tears welding up in her eyes. Serena came up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder. 

"Princess…" Rei started but Serena hushed her. 

"Shh… just cry on my shoulder Rei. You've always been there for me and now it's time for me to be here for you." Serena told her giving Rei a smile. "Thank you." Rei whispered and then she cried on Serena's shoulder until 3 hours later when she fell asleep. Over the next 2 hours Serena and Keiko stayed by Rei's side waiting to hear about Rekka. Finally the door opened and Seiji walked out. He looked wiped. 

"Seiji… how is he? Will Rekka be okay?" Keiko whispered not wanting to wake Rei. 

"Hopefully he will be alright. Rekka's out like a light right now but his breathing is steady." Seiji assured her. 

"How did this happen in the first place?" Serena asked. 

"Princess… it is all my fault I was lead away from the Prince somehow and then in a open moment the enemy took their opportunity. Rekka saw what they had planned and ran in front of the Prince, pushing him down quickly but he wasn't quick enough to move before the sword went through his side. For some reason the enemy retreated after that and we brought him here quickly as we could." Seiji explained. Rei woke up then and saw Seiji, she jumped up. 

"Can I see Rekka?" Rei asked. 

"Sure, come on I'll take you to him. Remember be quiet he's still asleep. The next 24 hours will tell if he'll live." Seiji told her as they walked through the doors. Seiji led her to a small private room off the side of the main room. The Prince was still there his hand over his eyes. Prince Darien looked up as they walked in. He walked over to Rei first. 

"I'm sorry Miss Rei. I should have been more careful. I would do everything I could to keep him back from the front line after he returns but Rekka holds honor and loyalty very high. If it came down to what I want to ask him, he would not do me the favor. I'm so sorry." Prince Darien explained. Rei just nodded and went over to Rekka's side. Prince Darien motioned for the others to follow him outside. They left quietly leaving Rei and Rekka by themselves. 

After the others had left Rei picked up Rekka's hand and rubbed her cheek with it. 

"Stay safe Rekka. I don't want you to die." Rei whispered closing her eyes. 

"Don't worry I won't leave you my dark angel." Rekka said quietly. 

"Oh Rekka. You had me so worried. I was so afraid." Rei told him. She sat on the edge of his bed still holding his hand. 

"I told you not even death can keep me away from you." Rekka reminded her smiling weakly. Rei smiled and leaned down, slowly kissing him on his lips. 

"The Prince wants you to stay at the castle until the war is over." Rei said quietly. 

"No." Rekka stated, his voice like steel. 

"But Rekka…" Rei started. 

"No Rei, I can't. The Prince has been my only family since I was 13 and I can't turn my back on him now." Rekka explained. 

"But I don't want to come this close to losing you again. You had me scared to death." Rei cried, her tears coming again. 

"Please… don't cry. It breaks my heart to see such a beautiful being cry. I must protect the Prince. He is the only family I have known for 5 years. I would be happy to give my life for him or anyone of my closest friends, and nothing or no one could stop me from protecting you." Rekka explained. Rei stayed quiet, she could see that Rekka was getting tired again. "Could you light a fire?" Rekka whispered. 

"Why?" Rei asked. 

"Just do it, please." Rekka begged. Rei stood at lit a fire in the fireplace beside his bed. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a red flash of light. Rei turned to see Rekka laying there in a red and white armor. "Wow… is that your armor that you use in battle?" Rei questioned. 

"Only sometimes, if the battle isn't that hard. But it's my other armor that has my fire power. I will show you someday. Now… goodnight my love." Rekka whispered falling into a deep sleep. 

"I have power to Rekka. Someday I will show you." Rei said into his ear. She then kissed him and curled up by his side. The other girls heard what had happened and came to see if Rekka was okay. After a few minutes the Princess told Mina to look inside. Mina looked into the room as she cracked the door open a bit. 

"Shh… they're both asleep." Mina told the others as she closed the door. 

"He will stay for 2 weeks and then both of us will return. Seiji head back and lead the troops. Keep me updated every 3 days." Prince Darien commanded. Seiji looked at Keiko and started to turn around looking away sadly. 

"In one hour Seiji. Spend some time with Keiko, it has been awhile since you saw her last." Prince Darien finished with a smile. 

"Yes sire! Thank You sire!" Seiji thanked him as he took Keiko's hand and they ran off. 

"You're really going to stay for 2 weeks?" Princess Serena asked. 

"Yes darling. You have to put up with me for 2 weeks." Prince Darien laughed and he kissed her. 

Rekka's wound healed quickly with Seiji's help and Rei had a whole week and a half to spend with him before both he and the Prince went back to the battlefield. Late one night Rei slept in her room when the door opened. Quietly Rekka walked across the floor to her bed. He sat gently on the edge and watched her wake up. Rei opened her eyes to see someone sitting on her bed; the person was totally covered by shadows. Rei had just opened her mouth to scream when a hand covered her mouth. 

"Shh… you don't want to wake up the whole castle do you?" Rekka asked quietly smiling. Rei sat up as he took his hand away. 

"What are you doing here?" Rei whispered. 

"I came to see if you wanted to come on a walk with me." Rekka told her. 

"This late?" Rei questioned checking the time. It was 2:30 a.m. 

"It's the best time. Come on I have something to show you." Rekka told her standing. He waited outside her room while she changed into something more comfortable. Once dressed Rekka told her to be quiet then he led her out of the castle. Rekka lead her to a quiet part of the garden. 

"What is it that you want to show me?" Rei asked. 

"Shh… watch. Light." Rekka said pointing his hands toward the darkness. Suddenly many candles lit lighting the small area of the garden. Rei looked around in awe and then turned to Rekka. 

"Do you like it?" Rekka questioned. Rei could only nod. 

"It's so beautiful." She finally replied. Small fireflies flew around them and landed on the flowers on the pond. 

"Tonight I have 3 gifts I wish to give you. The first is a necklace so you'll always remember me." Rekka explained holding a necklace out to her. Rei took the necklace and looked at it. It was a clear crystal, as she held it in her hands a small flames became visible. 

"Wow! How does the fire keep going?" Rei asked amazed. 

"It's magic." Rekka whispered. He helped her put it on. 

"My second gift is something you once told me you loved. I give you this flute that I carved myself." Rekka told her handing a white flute that had a green vine wrapping around it to her. 

"Thank you. A flute to play you sweet music on. I will write a special tune for us on it." Rei thanked him. 

"And last but not least. Rei I have thought about for a long time. And I know that each time I go into battle there is that chance that I may not return. But I want you to know that as soon as this war is over we will be together forever. Rei… my love… my dark angel… will you marry me?" Rekka asked kneeling to one knee. Rei searched his eyes to see if this was a joke. But there was nothing but the burning love he had for her and determination there. 

"Yes Rekka. Yes I will marry you. As soon as the war is over we will be together forever." Rei replied. Rekka jumped up and kissed her. 

"Come on. I want to tell the Prince and Princess." Rekka smiled. 

"Wait! It's 3:30 a.m. don't you think that they want to sleep." Rei questioned as he pulled her out of the garden. 

"Oh come on. They will be so happy for us." Rekka replied. 

They ran to the Prince and Princess's joined rooms and knocked on the door. Prince Darien's aid came to the door. 

"Yes?" He asked. 

"I need to see the Prince." Rekka told him. The aide nodded and closed the door, a few minutes later Prince Darien came to the door. 

"Listen Rekka, what ever it is couldn't it wait until…" Prince Darien started but Rekka cut him off. 

"We're engaged my Prince." Rekka smiled. Prince Darien stared at him for a moment and then his face broke out in a smile. 

"Congratulations! You are a very lucky woman Rei; Rekka is the best man I know. Let me go wake Serena and tell her." Prince Darien told him. The Prince then disappeared to wake his Princess and tell her the good news. Rei went to wake all the girls while Rekka got praises from Princess Serena. They were all sitting out in the garden when Seiji's letter arrived for Prince Darien. Prince Darien read the letter and then glanced at Rekka. He and Rei were holding hands laughing. Rei had just got done playing the song she had written for Rekka. This was the happiest Prince Darien had ever seen Rekka, since his parents had both been killed 5 years before Rekka had always had a faraway fear in his eyes. The happiness that had been there before was now a very rare sight. Darien hated this before he even said it; this was the thing that he had feared for weeks now. 

"Rekka… armor up. We are needed at the front line now." Prince Darien told him in a mournful voice. Rekka didn't ask him to repeat. After looking at Rei he jumped up and ran over to an open spot. 

"Armor of Wildfire! Tao Jin!" Rekka screamed. Red streams of light rapped him and small cherry petals flew around him. Rei and Prince Darien stood at the same time then the others joined them watching as Rekka appeared in a red armor. 

"Wow!" Rei gushed. Prince Darien smiled slightly at Rei's response and then pulled Serena to the side. Rei walked up to Rekka. 

"So this is your armor?" Rei questioned. 

"Yes. Rei I'm so sorry I wanted to be with you longer. So much longer." Rekka whispered sadly. 

"Don't worry about it. As soon as the war is over we will be together forever." Rei replied not noticing the last thing he said. She stood up on her tiptoes and kissed him. Then Prince Darien walked over to them. 

"I'm sorry to break you two apart but we must be going." Prince Darien told them. 

"Goodbye Rei, remember I'll always love you." Rekka said quietly as Prince Darien put a hand on his shoulder. Rei stepped back and they disappeared in a flash of light. As soon as they were gone Rei pulled out the flute Rekka had given her and started to play their tune again. 

"I had a dream last night my Prince." Rekka whispered after they came to rest on the battlefield. 

"Was it good?" Prince Darien asked looking at him. Rekka had always gotten premonitions about things that would happen, and Darien knew now to trust in them. Rekka looked away. 

"I'm afraid none of us will make it home Sire." Rekka told him. 

"What do you mean? Are we all going to die?" Prince Darien questioned. 

"No Sire. We will not die, I'm not really sure about what will happen to us. Before I woke up all I saw was us in glowing circles and being sent some where. But another thing is that you will ask me to send you back to the castle. I will not be able to do so. But when the young princess cries out your name. You will be taken there to protect her. But until we meet again I hope you will be well. Once you're found I am promising to be forever loyal to you. I will follow orders even if it hurts me." Rekka explained. Prince Darien didn't get a chance to question him further as an attack came upon them. Soon they were separated, and Rekka knew it was almost time when he saw a beam of light go up into the sky. "_Keep safe my Prince. And please watch over Rei for me._" Rekka thought as he watched the light and fought. About an hour later the sky grew dark and everyone stopped fighting. Circles formed around the moon children and sent them to a better life in the future on Earth… 

TBC…


	2. So We Meet Again

Note: I do not own Ronin Warriors. In chapter stories I may forget to put it on all besides the first chapter but it still applys. Sorry, this happened on Ninja Family Problems and I just am to lazy to fix it right now. All character names that are not part of the two original series belong to me!- Alkvingiel

Part 2

So We Meet Again 

"Hey Raven! Let's get going or we're going to be late for our first day of school!" Lyta yelled. 

"Okay! Geez… I really hate new schools. Why did we even have to come to Japan? So far all the people have been real assholes." Raven complained. 

"Hey you're the one who does the readings to tell us where to go, so there's no one to blame but yourself. Now come on, Shinsa High is a 30 minute bus ride away." Lyta replied pushing her out the door. Raven grabbed her flute on the way out, it was white with a green vine climbing it. She had never really known where it had come from but loved the tune she could play on it. She hadn't really noticed it but her crystal necklace was glowing brightly from the fire within. That morning Lyta and Raven both decided not to ride the bus anymore. First the bus missed a bunch of people's stops then went the wrong way. They still were late to school and weren't in a good mood to boot. The bell for second period rang as they walked in.

"Well hello Miss Lyta and Miss Raven. Welcome to Shinsa high. I believe you will like it here. Here are your schedules and if you need any help just ask Cye." The Principle explained pointing to a blonde haired young man. Cye got up and took them out in the hallway. 

"Hi as you heard my name is Cye and I guess I'm going to show you around. Could I see your schedules?" Cye asked. Lyta noted his cute British accent. "Ok then. First your homeroom. Mrs. Sonski, she teaches history. You'll like her, she really knows what she's talking about. But be sure to get a seat in the back of the class. She tends to spit when she talks." Cye told them. Raven and Lyta laughed. They listened as he told them the goods and bads about each teacher. He showed them their lockers and they had separate classes so he dropped Raven off first in Honors Math. 

"Welcome! Welcome! Please take a seat next to Rowen. He's the one with the blue hair there in the middle. You have come in on a good day Miss Raven. We were just about to start trigonometry." Mr. Tsukamoto said. Raven sat down next to the blue haired kid and got out her book. 

"Hi my name is Rowen. If you need any help just ask." Rowen smiled. 

"Thanks." Raven replied. After an hour of class the bell rang and everyone went their separate ways. Raven headed to her locker to put away and get books. But it didn't want to seem to come unlocked. The bell rang. 

"Oh no! I'm late!" Raven gushed trying to force the locker open. 

"Whoa clam down. Your not late that was just the warning bell, we have 2 more minutes before were late. Here let me help you." A voice said from behind her. Raven turned to look into the deepest pair of blue eyes she had ever seen. 

"Tha…nks." She stuttered. The guy put his hand on the locker made a circle and then punched it. The locker came open. 

"Wow!" Raven whispered. 

"See ya next class." The guy told her and then walked off. She watched as he walked off. He had black hair and blue eyes. This guy wore a leather jacket that had a name on the back. It read Ryo. 

"My name is Raven!" She yelled out not knowing why. Ryo held up and hand and pointed to the back of his jacket. As he disappeared Raven knew she was blushing and closed her locker. 

Her next class was English and didn't go over that well. Everyone in the class was either a real jerk or real bitch. They all made fun of her name and long hair. She was glad when the class ended and then saw Lyta heading for the lunchroom. 

"Lyta! Wait up!" She yelled. Lyta stopped and smiled at her. 

"Hey girl! It's been so boring without you today but don't worry Cye told me that we both had free period next class." Lyta told her. 

"So do you have a date set yet?" Raven asked. 

"No. Cye is cute but he doesn't like to go out with girls he just meet. So I told him that I respected that. But he did invite me to eat lunch with him and his friends. He also said for me to bring you." Lyta explained. 

"Great." Raven said following her. They got their lunch and then walked into the eating area and looked for Cye. He saw them first and yelled out. Lyta and Raven walked over and sat down. 

"Hey! It's you that new girl in my math class. Uh… Raven. That's your name right?" Rowen asked. 

"Yes, and your Rowen. So far you and Cye have been the only nice guys in this school. Well besides this other guy I meet." Raven replied. 

"Hey guys. Where's our fearless leader today?" Sage asked sitting. He smiled at both Raven and Lyta. 

"I think he's up on the roof. But I haven't seen him since this morning. Of course it makes it hard when he takes all those high honor classes." Cye replied. 

"Yeah, the only place I see him is math class." Rowen said. Lyta and Raven sat quietly as they talked; they both wondered who this fearless leader was and why they called him that.

"Any way… so were did you guys come from?" Sage questioned. 

"We came from India. That's where I met Raven. She was highly respected in the village she lived in." Lyta told them. 

"Really? And what were you looked to for?" Rowen asked. 

"Fortune telling. But really I'm just lucky. My predictions are just a little more right than others." Raven replied. All the guys nodded and smiled. Raven smiled back, most people thought she was weird for her fortune telling but these guys seemed happy about it. Before Lyta could say another word the bell rang. 

"Where are you going for your free period?" Raven asked as they walked through the halls together. 

"Some girls from my other classes are getting together to play some volleyball. You want to join me?" Lyta told her. 

"Maybe half way through. I want to go up to the roof and play my flute." Raven replied. 

"Okay. See you later then." Lyta called as she ran out the doors. Raven followed the steps up to the roof and choose a spot where she could see Lyta and the other girls playing. That was when she heard something. She looked around the corner to see the guy who had helped her with her locker that morning, Ryo. It looked as if he was fighting something but there was nothing there. Suddenly a white tiger jumped up from nowhere. Ryo opened his eyes and turned to face the tiger. Raven thought it was going to attack when it jumped toward him but Ryo rubbed the tiger's head. 

"White Blaze I told you to never come to school. What if someone saw you then where would I be? Without a best friend I can tell you that." Ryo scolded. White Blaze purred and rubbed his head against Ryo's leg. 

"Has Mea found out any more information about our new allies that are to come?" Ryo asked. White Blaze purred again. "Okay, tell her that we'll come home straight from school." Ryo told the tiger. The tiger then turned and jumped down disappearing into the woods that surrounded the school. Raven turned away now and sat down. She pulled out the flute and studied it. It seemed whiter than ever. Without realizing it her crystal glowed brightly. She started to play. Rowen jumped onto the roof. 

"Why didn't you join us for lunch Ryo?" Rowen questioned. 

"I had a visitor in my mind. He told me of our new allies to come. And then White Blaze came." Ryo explained. Rowen was about to ask about his vision but Ryo hushed him hearing a sweet melody. Ryo motioned for Rowen to be quiet and to follow him. They climbed and lay down on their stomachs watching Raven. She played not knowing they were there. Rowen smiled seeing her. But Ryo did not something about that tune. Something that was almost… familiar. But then the feeling went away. Raven had stopped playing. She hadn't heard Ryo and Rowen but now she looked up. Rowen and Ryo were both watching her. 

"Please… don't stop. It's so beautiful." Ryo whispered. 

"I'm sorry but I have to be going." Raven whispered. She grabbed her things and ran down the stairs. 

"Wow… you sure have a way with women Ryo." Rowen commented smiling. 

"Shut up!" Ryo yelled punching his arm. He then got up and walked over to the side of the building. Raven had ran down and joined the volleyball game. "_I think we have just met our new allies._" Ryo thought as he watched Lyta and Raven. 

After school Ryo and the others walked home through the woods. "What did the Ancient say about our new allies? And did he say who they were?" Sage questioned. 

"He just said that they would be arriving soon and we should be ready. A new evil is building fast and we will need their help. And no Sage, he didn't say who they were. But I really wish he had." Ryo explained looking up at the sky. 

"How many will there be?" Cye asked. 

"Five in all, just like us." Ryo replied. 

"Any idea of who any of them are? Hey Ryo did the Ancient say if any of them were hot?" Kento smiled. 

"Why would you want to know you gay bastard?" Ryo laughed. Kento stopped and turned to face Ryo. 

"What did you say to me!" Kento yelled. 

"I said your gay. Now come on Kento we have to get home." Ryo told him as he walked on. 

"Ryo Sanada! You're going to pay for that!" Kento screamed and disappeared into the woods. 

"You really shouldn't have said that Ryo. Now I'm going to pray for you because I really believe your going to die." Rowen said.

"No way! Now hush up. I'm trying to listen to his movements. Kento is smart sometimes but right now no. Watch, he'll try and hit me in 5…4…3…2…1." Ryo replied in a quiet voice. Just as he said that Kento jumped out of a tree trying to kick him. Ryo did what seemed a slow motion bend and Kento flew right over him. "What did I tell you Kento? I'm just to good for you." Ryo called as he walked on. 

"You really piss me off Ryo!" Kento yelled.

"I know." Ryo smiled looking at him as the house came into view. Yulie ran out of the house as soon as he saw them coming.

"Ryo!" He yelled running to his hero. 

"Hey Yul's. Has Mea found anything today?" Ryo asked. 

"I think so. About a half hour ago she smiled and said, "yes"." Yulie told him.

"All right. I think I have some new information to." Ryo said as he carried Yulie into the house under his arm. Ryo ran upstairs to change.

"Hey you guys, how was school?" Mea asked smiling. 

"Boring as usual." Kento replied heading for the kitchen. 

"Except, there are two new girls. Both of which are really hot." Sage said. He said this as he made a okay sign and smiled. 

"They are really cool. Lyta already asked me for a date but I said no. We found out a lot about them at lunch, but still I feel something else." Cye told them. 

"They are two of the five allies we are waiting for." Ryo answered coming down from upstairs. 

"What do you mean?" Rowen questioned looking up from his book. 

"Just what I said. They are two of the five we are waiting for. Somehow when Raven was playing her flute today I knew. I know I've heard that tune before, the question is where from?" Ryo explained. 

"Then the new enemy must be close to rising if they are starting to show up. We really need to find out what and who it is. And how powerful they really are." Mea said, more to herself than the others. 

"Yulie said you found something." Ryo questioned looking at her.

"I think so, it's true that guys defeated Talpa. But there seems to be a Empress, her name is, Queen Beryl. Her last attack was many centuries ago, but she's still powerful, I think." Mea explained. Something flashed through Ryo's mind but quickly left. 

"Ryo, can we go out and play some soccer?" Yulie asked getting bored of just talking. 

Ryo smiled at him and then picked up his soccer ball. "I would love to Yulie but I have to get to the field. I have real soccer practice. But you can come with me and watch then we'll play afterward." Ryo suggested. 

"Cool! Can White Blaze come to?" Yulie questioned. The big white tiger looked up and then dropped his head back down covering his eyes with his paws. 

"I think White Blaze wants to stay here and catch up on some sleep. Don't forget my big game tomorrow guys, I'm counting on you being there. We're going up against the Trolls. Nasty group of guys, all do drugs and play unfair. I bet we get five guys put out tomorrow." Ryo told them. White Blaze looked up and purred loudly. 

"What time will you be back Ryo! Yulie has to sleep you know!" Mea yelled from the door as they walked to his car. 

"Don't worry. It'll be 8 at the latest, but if we run late I don't know. I'll call if it gets past 8 for one of you guys to come and pick him up, okay?" Ryo replied. 

"Okay, drive safe!" Mea waved as he drove off. Ryo drove to the park and pulled into a parking place. Ryo and Yulie got out and yelled to some others of Ryo's team. 

"Okay Yulie, practice is about to start. Don't go to far away. Try and stay around the playgrounds and fields. I don't want to have to call Mea and tell her that I can't find you. She'd kill me for sure." Ryo explained with a smile. 

"Okay Ryo. I'm going over to play with Allen, he's my best friend besides White Blaze. We'll come over and watch you later." Yulie called running toward the playground. Ryo smiled glad he wouldn't have to worry about Yulie. 

"Hey! Look it's Ryo! Where you been for the past two weeks?" Takeo smiled seeing their best center forward. 

"Hey Takeo, sorry but big tests after school aren't the best when you're trying to catch practice." Ryo told him. 

"It's cool. Okay everybody! Captain says let's do this! Drills!" Takeo yelled. Practice started at 5 and at 7:45 the coach called a break. Ryo and the others were sweating and fighting over the water. But Ryo ran over to find Yulie. 

"Yulie! Hey Yulie!" Ryo yelled picking some grass out of his hair. Yulie came running over with his friend Allen right behind him. 

"Hey Ryo! Can we play now?" Yulie asked.

"Sorry Yul's. Coach just called a break. Looks like I won't be home until late. Here's a dollar, go call Mea and tell her you need somebody to come and pick you up. Also ask her to bring some food for the guys and me by when she comes. Again I'm sorry Yulie we'll play as soon as the big game is over and I've rested up, okay?" Ryo asked.

"Okay Ryo." Yulie replied.

"And it's getting dark, after you've called come sit over and play around the bleachers. I don't want to see you get kidnapped." Ryo said with a smile. 

"I promise Ryo." Yulie told him as he ran toward the phone to call Mea. 30 minutes later Mea pulled up in her jeep with Sage. They brought Burger King with them for the team. 

"Hey Ryo! We brought you guys chow!" Sage yelled holding up a bag. The team ran over to them while the coach stood there wondering what they were doing. 

"Hey I didn't say you guys could take a break to eat!" The coach screamed. 

"Team against coach, we're eating." Takeo replied digging into a bag. 

"Thanks Mea. I don't know what I would ever do without you." Ryo thanked her sipping on a soda. 

"I don't know either. How much longer are you going to be?" Mea asked worried. He and the rest of the team were worn, almost falling over themselves with exhaustion. 

"Not sure, coach doesn't think we can beat them yet. Hopefully we'll get out of here by midnight." Ryo told her. 

"I'll leave the door unlocked." Mea said. Ryo smiled in thanks. 

"Alright you guys, get back to practice." The coach growled.

"Oh come on coach we've been at it since 5. Can't we go home yet?" Takeo whined. 

"No! Not until I'm sure we can win tomorrow." The coach yelled. 

"Guys I think you'd better get home, and take Yulie." Ryo told them as the others ran onto the field. 

"Any time today Sanada!" The coach yelled. 

"Got to go, see you later." Ryo called as he ran onto the field. 

"Can Allen come home with me Mea? To spend the night?" Yulie asked. 

"If his parents say it's okay." Mea answered. Yulie smiled and they ran off to call Allen's parents. Back at home Mea made Yulie and Allen go to sleep at 10. She stayed up another hour and a half but Ryo didn't come in. At 11:30 she got up and left only one light on. The rest of the guys had gone to bed earlier but she had stayed up by herself. "Oh Ryo… please come in soon." Mea begged as she went to bed. About midnight Ryo opened the front door as quietly as he could. All the lights were out just like he had expected. He was so tired; the coach had made them all run 5 laps around the field before he'd finally let them go. The whole team was cussing by the time they were through. The coach could choose weather or not to show up until the game but the rest of them had school. Ryo didn't feel like he had the strength to make it up the stairs so he just crashed on the couch. At 8:30 Cye and Rowen walked down the stairs with their books ready to leave. Ryo was still snoring softly on the couch when Rowen saw him. 

"Hey Ryo. Come on man wake up, your going to be late if you don't get up." Rowen urged shaking his shoulder lightly. Ryo slowly opened his eyes and looked at Rowen.

"What time is it?" Ryo whispered. 

"It's 8:30. You'd better hurry up." Rowen told him with a smile. Ryo's eyes got wide now.

"Why didn't anybody wake me up sooner!" Ryo yelled jumping up. He ran upstairs and jumped into the shower after getting some new clothes. 

"What's all the commotion?" Sage questioned coming into the kitchen. Rowen started laughing and Cye had to smile. 

"Ryo was crashed on the couch when we came down and then Rowen woke him and told him what time it was. Ryo made a mad dash to the bathroom." Cye explained. Sage had to smile at this to now that he knew what had happened. Then Kento and Ryo both came running in, Ryo's hair still dripping wet. Kento went straight to the cupboard and got cereal but Ryo ran to the wash room. He through his uniform into the washer and turned it on. 

"Hey Mea! Do you think you could drop my uniform off at school later?" Ryo yelled upstairs. 

"Sure, before the game!" Mea yelled back. 

"Yeah, thanks!" Ryo thanked her and then got his books together. 

"What time did you get in?" Sage asked as they walked out to the car. 

"Around midnight. I would like to give that son of a bitch coach a run for his money. He made us run 5 laps around the field before he let us leave. So that's 8 hours and 5 laps." Ryo explained. 

"So I take it you don't want to drive this morning?" Sage smiled.

"No thanks, wake me up when we get to school." Ryo replied sitting on the passenger's side. Sage drove to the high school and then woke Ryo as they pulled into his parking space. They each headed their separate ways; Ryo to Honors Biology II, Sage to English V, Cye to Science, Kento to Health and PE, and Rowen to Mythology. Ryo slid into his seat just as the announcements came on.

"Good morning students! I hope we will see you all at the soccer game tonight. Our own Samurai will be playing against the undefeated Trolls. The soccer team needs to report to the field during 3rd period to begin practice. Students please let's give a before game cheer to the players and the one responsible for winning our last game against the Wolves! Our star center forward! Ryo Sanada!" The Principle said. A cheer went up through out the school. The people in Ryo's 1st period patted him on the back and smiled. 

"Thanks, but it's really no big deal." Ryo murmured blushing. 

"No way Ryo, if it hadn't been for you then we wouldn't have won." Takeo told him as he patted Ryo's back. Raven sat in her Photo class listening as the school cheered. 

"_Wow this Ryo guy must be really something. I think I'll go watch him play tonight._" Raven thought and she smiled. At the end of 3rd period Mea brought Ryo's uniform by and then he went to practice. The coach was extremely hard on him and Takeo couldn't stand it anymore. By the 2nd time he made Ryo run laps Takeo punched him right in front of the Principle. The coach was angry but the Principle agreed that he was working them to hard. At 6 o'clock the game started when the Samurai ran out onto the field. The opposite team scared Raven, every single one of them had to be twice as tall as she was and she was 5'4''. It was a great game the high schools team used their speed to get around the others but the Trolls had a great goalie. Kengi passed the ball to Takeo and then he passed it to Ryo. Raven's nerves shook as she watched him.

"And Sanada has the ball! Ishigaki is coming up on him fast! Ooh! That had to hurt Sanada! Ishigaki just came up and smashed into him! But seeing what was going to happen Sanada made a last minute move by passing the ball to Takeo! But what's this! Takeo scored!" The announcer yelled. A cheer went up through the stadium. "Wait a minute! Sanada is not getting up! That hit must have really hurt him!" The announcer called. Takeo looked back to see Ryo still lying on the ground. As he ran over Sage, Mea and the other guys ran out onto the field to check on Ryo. Raven stood close to the sidelines watching. 

"Ryo! Ryo are you okay!" Mea asked shaking him. 

"Ah! Mea stop! It hurts!" Ryo yelled wincing in pain. 

"Okay, what hurts Ryo?" Rowen questioned looking him over. 

"I can't feel my arm." Ryo whispered shutting his eyes. Rowen gently ran his hand over Ryo's arm. "Ahh!" Ryo screamed in pain. Rowen quickly took his hand away. 

"I think your arm is broken. We need to get you to the hospital." Rowen told them. He waved his hand for the paramedics to come over. Once there they carefully put Ryo on the stretcher and then loaded him up. Mea drove behind the ambulance following it to the hospital. 

"Sanada suffers from a broken arm. 10 points will be taken off of the Trolls team, reason no one should hit someone hard enough to brake their arm in soccer." The announcer called. Many people even some from their own team booed the Trolls. Lyta walked up to Raven and saw that her eyes were glassy looking. 

"Are you okay?" Lyta asked worried about her. 

"I'm fine, just it scared me so bad when he didn't get up." Raven whispered. 

"Oh, so that's what it is." Lyta stated.

"What are you talking about?" Raven questioned.

"You like him and I don't mean like a monkey likes banana's." Lyta smiled.

"No I don't! He was just really nice to me on our first day and I… I feel bad for him. The way his friends talk they seem to care about him a lot." Raven replied.

"Whatever, I'll leave the door unlocked if you want to go see him." Lyta told her as she walked off. Raven watched her best friend go and then looked in the direction that the ambulance had gone in. She then ran to her car and drove to the hospital. Walking in she didn't see his friends around.

"May I help you Miss?" The nurse asked at the front desk.

"I'm here to see Ryo Sanada." Raven told her.

"I'm sorry but Mr. Sanada can only be seen by family and the friends who brought him in." The nurse explained.

"Oh stupid me! I forgot to say I'm his sister. I've been away at collage and just flew in tonight. You won't believe what a shock it was to get to the soccer field and then here that he'd been taken to the hospital!" Raven exclaimed. The nurse studied her for a minute.

"All right, but don't stay to long he needs his rest." The nurse said and handed her the room number. 

"Thank you." Raven answered then she walked down the halls to find Ryo's room. Finally after 15 minutes of looking she found it. He was lying on the bed; arm bandaged up and eyes closed. His friends were no where in sight. "Ryo?" Raven whispered. 

"Huh?" Ryo asked opening his eyes. They got big when he saw her. "Raven! What are you doing here?" Ryo questioned. 

"Well, I got worried and wanted to know if you were okay. I mean you were so nice to me on my first day and I just…" Raven started walking up to his bed. Ryo smiled.

"Well thanks for being worried but it's just a broken arm. I'll be fine; the only thing is I hate hospitals. I hate being alone." Ryo said quietly. Raven wished she could have taken his place, he looked so sad. She pulled her flute out of her bag.

"Would you like for me to play some music for you?" Raven asked.

"I would like that, maybe then I could get some sleep." Ryo replied. Raven pulled her flute to her lips and started playing the tune Ryo and Rowen had heard a few days before. Before long Ryo fell into a peaceful and deep sleep. After Ryo had fallen asleep and she had stopped playing, Raven looked down at Ryo's still form. Slowly she leaned over and kissed his lips, something passed between them but as quickly as it had come the feeling left. Soon after she left without seeing Sage or any of the others. A few minutes later the guys came back from the café' in the hospital, they were happy to see Ryo finally getting some sleep. He had been through a lot and needed his rest, but Ryo was scared of hospitals. It wasn't his fault but he just was, and became a nervous wreck when any of them or he himself was in the hospital. After a few hours Ryo woke up hoping Raven would still be there, she wasn't but Rowen was. 

"Hey man, how are you feeling?" Rowen asked seeing Ryo's eyes open. 

"I'm still tired and my arm is starting to hurt. Have you seen Raven?" Ryo questioned.

"Raven? No, why was she here?" Rowen asked.

"Yeah, we talked for a few minutes and then she played her flute for me so I could sleep." Ryo replied. 

"Wonder how she got in, we told the head nurse that only us and family was allowed to see you. Well we changed it now that your better, Takeo can see you to. And anyone else from school." Rowen explained. 

"Oh! You're awake! How was your sister's visit? She seemed really worried when she came in last night?" The head nurse smiled as she walked in. Ryo's eyes got a sad dark look in them as he remembered that night. The night his sister Tanya had died. The heat of that fire, her small screams, his feeling of helplessness as he listened to her. And the feeling of his parent's hands on his shoulders; those painful tears. Rowen saw Ryo's face. 

"My best friend doesn't have any family left. Their all gone." Rowen whispered to her. She gasped. 

"Oh I'm so sorry, she just looked so much like you. And I didn't know. Would you like us to press charges?" The nurse asked.

"No, she's just a friend and came in to check on me. I never would have gotten to sleep unless she had come by." Ryo replied. 

"Very well then." She answered. 

"Uh… excuse me? Could you tell me where to find… Ryo!" Takeo started to ask but then he saw his friend. 

"Hey Takeo! How did the rest of the game go?" Ryo questioned smiling. 

"We won. By 5 points, it was crazy. After the winning goal almost the whole Trolls team came over and apologized for what happened to you. Man! It was a sight to see!" Takeo laughed. Ryo smiled listening to his friend but suddenly gasped. 

"Ryo? What's wrong?" Rowen asked.

"My arm really hurts." Ryo whispered. Hearing this the nurse came over and gave him a shot to numb the pain. After a few minutes he smiled and nodded at her in thanks. "When can I go home?" Ryo questioned his voice pleading. She smiled.

"Either this afternoon or tomorrow morning. But I would prefer that you stayed until morning. We'll do another x-ray tonight if you decide to stay." The nurse explained.

"Alright I'll stay." Ryo answered. 

"Is this Ryo Sanada's room?" A man asked poking his head in.

"Yes, why?" Rowen questioned standing. 

"We have many flowers and cards for him." The man replied as he and another man walked in. Ryo slowly sat up watching them bring flowers in sitting them anywhere possible. They gave the cards to Ryo. After setting 15 flowers in the room they left.

"Who are they all from?" Takeo said looking around. 

"So far kids at school." Ryo told him looking through the cards. 

"Well, I have to get back to school. Anything you want me to do?" Takeo asked picking up his jacket. 

"Will you tell Raven something for me?" Ryo questioned.

"Raven? New girl with black hair? Sure." Takeo replied.

"Tell her to never say she's one of my family again, especially my sister." Ryo told him his voice like steel. Takeo didn't reply. He only nodded and glanced at Rowen as he turned around. 

"I have to go to Ryo. The rest of the guys and I will come by tonight." Rowen said to his best friend. Ryo nodded as they nurse helped him lay back down. Takeo and Rowen walked out the door together. In the elevator Takeo asked Rowen about what had happened.

"I never knew Ryo had a sister? How come he never talks about her?" Takeo questioned. Rowen averted his gaze to the floor. 

"He doesn't talk about her because she's dead. It's to painful." Rowen told him quietly. 

"What? How? What happened?" Takeo asked.

"I think when Ryo was 7 his house caught fire. He and his parents got out but Tanya didn't make it." Rowen answered. 

"Gosh… that's so horrible. I've never even thought about Ryo's past. It seemed to me that he was just a gift from God and was here just because." Takeo thought aloud. Rowen smiled.

"That he is Takeo. You just keep thinking that." Rowen reassured him. The elevator doors opened and they walked into the hospital lobby. 

"Do you need a ride back to school?" Takeo asked. 

"If you wouldn't mind." Rowen replied. 

"Not at all." Takeo answered. Back inside the nurse had given Ryo some sleeping medicine so he would be ready for his x-rays. Visions drifted in and out of his mind as sleep took over. Raven was there; she was wearing a short mini skirt that was red. The rest of her outfit was white with red on the shoulders and a red bow in the middle. Everyone else was there to but his mind was focused on Raven. There was a blackness just about 50 feet away from them. It shot blackness at her and she screamed. 

"No!" Ryo yelled out as he awoke with a start. "_What was that_?" Ryo asked himself as he lay back down. Again sleep creeped up on him but this time his dream was good. Ryo looked around the room, it was a dance. The lights were dimmed and soft music played, he could see the guys dancing slowly with four girls. One of which he recognized. Ryo looked down smiling; he shook his head and walked toward the open balcony door. The balcony reached 15 feet over the school's rather large garden. He leaned on the railing looking down. The full moon lit everything up like a night sun. Something moved behind him and he turned. Raven was standing there in a beautiful midnight blue dress that reached her ankles. Her purple eyes were highlighted in silver and her hair was pulled back with little sparkles in it. The dress had no shoulder straps; it had two pieces of silk that fell down her sides. Slowly she walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. He did the same and they slowly started to rock back and forth to the sweet melody to the music. This dream ended. 

Suddenly flames sprung up around them. Raven held tightly to his waist, Ryo looked down. She looked scared but not because of the heat, it was the flames. The flames were not normal… they were black. Ryo pulled her close and gently stroked her hair. She looked up and he met her eyes. "I'll never let go." Ryo whispered. Both he and Raven were in full gear, he in his armor and her in her sailor outfit. But then the flames grabbed at them, they held to each other tighter. The tighter they held the harder the flames pulled at them. "No!" Ryo yelled. Their hands held but were slipping quickly. "I'll never let go." Ryo whispered keeping his eyes steady with hers. Just as he said that their fingers let go. "Rei!" Ryo screamed. 

"Rekka!" Rei yelled as they were torn apart. 

__

"You two can never be together." A voice echoed through the dark. 

TBC…


	3. Visions of Doom

Note: I do not own Ronin Warriors. In chapter stories I may forget to put it on all besides the first chapter but it still applys. Sorry, this happened on Ninja Family Problems and I just am to lazy to fix it right now. All character names that are not part of the two original series belong to me!- Alkvingiel

Part 3

Visions of Doom

Ryo woke up again this time with tears streaming from his eyes. "Is everything okay Ryo?" Sage's voice broke through his pounding mind. Ryo looked up to see his friend sitting in a chair, a book open in his lap and glasses held in his hand as he took them off. Sage's face was full of concern as he looked at Ryo. 

"It's nothing just a dream. A very weird dream." Ryo answered wiping his tears away.

"Want to tell me about it?" Sage asked. 

"Naw, it was just a dream. Maybe later, what time is it?" Ryo replied. 

"Almost 6, their coming at 7 to take you in for the x-rays, and then tomorrow morning I'll be here to take you home. Good thing it's Saturday." Sage told him closing his book. Ryo was sharing out the window with a faraway look in his eyes. "Ryo?" Sage asked. 

"Suzako." Ryo whispered.

"What?" Sage questioned. 

"I don't know where that came from. Wait a minute, Empress Suzako. Of course! Queen Beryl isn't in power any more. It's Empress Suzako, tell Mea that's who she needs to research on." Ryo explained. Sage had many more questions he wanted to ask Ryo but the nurse came in to take him to x-ray. As she wheeled him out the door Ryo looked at Sage fear in his eyes again. "Sage…" Ryo said quietly. 

"Don't worry I'll be right here waiting when you come out." Sage called as she pushed him through the doors. Ryo turned and smiled. Sage smiled back. Just as the sun was going down the nurse brought Ryo back, he was dead to the world. "What happened to him?" Sage asked. 

"He started shaking during the x-ray and they have to be perfectly still. We had to give him some sedatives, he'll wake up soon." The nurse explained putting him back into the room. Just then as they nurse left Mea walked in. 

"Any news?" Mea questioned. 

"They just brought him back from x-ray. Should be back in an hour to tell us what it said. His fear is what made them put him to sleep. Said he couldn't stop shaking." Sage told her. 

"Poor Ryo he must have been a nervous wreck." Mea whispered. 

"He wants you to research a woman named Empress Suzako." Sage said.

"Who?" Mea questioned. 

"He had a dream or something with this Suzako in it. Woke up crying. He wouldn't tell me about it then but he said maybe later." Sage replied. 

"Weird. I'll be sure to, if he's that serious about it then it must be important." Mea told him. Ryo groaned as he started to wake up.

"I can't believe this took all day." Sage whispered to her. Mea just shrugged with a smile. 

"Uhh… what did they do to me in there?" Ryo groaned rubbing his head. 

"Welcome back. The nurse had to give you some sedatives because you started shaking during your x-ray. But don't worry about it, tomorrow you're going home." Sage answered with a smile. Ryo looked downcast. Mea came over and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't be sad Ryo. It's not your fault. We're always here by your side." Mea whispered. Ryo looked up at her.

"Thanks, Sage did you tell her?" Ryo questioned. 

"About Suzako, of course. Told her when she came in." Sage replied. About an hour later the doctor came in with Ryo's x-rays.

"Your arm is healing just fine. But I would like to see you back in two weeks for a checkup. I want you to stay out of school for the rest of the week so you won't be tempted to carry anything heavy, like your books. I'm sure one of your friends that I have met can bring you your homework." The doctor explained.

"I don't know they can be pretty picky about what they do." Ryo smiled.

"I'm sure one of us could find the time between our many social things." Sage told him. They all laughed. 

"If you wish you can go home now. That is if your friends want to take you home." The Doctor told them. Ryo looked at Mea and Sage his eyes pleading. 

"All right Ryo get your things and we'll go." Sage told him. Ryo jumped up smiling, Mea went to help him. Meanwhile Sage thanked the doctor and paid him. Sage got into the driver's side and started the jeep. Mea helped Ryo with his seatbelt and then climbed into the passenger side seat. 

"So Ryo… Sage said you had a dream about someone named Suzako. Is there anything else I should know?" Mea questioned turning in her seat to look at him. Ryo was looking out into the darkness and didn't answer right away. He was thinking about Raven's face as they were pulled apart. 

"There is nothing else its just that name came to me after the dream. The very sound of it sends a shiver up my spine." Ryo replied finally. 

"Okay then, if anything else happens be sure to tell me." Mea told him. Ryo nodded and then turned his attention back to the night. The next morning when he woke up the guys had all gone to school and Mea was in the library working on the Suzako mystery. Ryo got up and changed his clothes. He had to fight back tears as he slid his shirt over his arm. White Blaze walked beside him to the library. 

"Morning Mea. Having any luck?" Ryo asked still holding his arm.

"A little but not much. There really isn't much info offered." Mea replied.

"Here try this first." Ryo said and he typed a name in, he typed Queen Beryl. Mea looked up at him.

"Who's this?" Mea questioned. 

"I believe it's her mother." Ryo answered. Mea looked at him again and noticed he looked pale. 

"Ryo? Are you okay?" Mea asked worried. 

"I'm fine. But I think the pain medication they gave me has worn off. My arm is killing me." Ryo explained. 

"Well, why didn't you say so? They gave me a few shots for pain before we left." Mea told him. She got up and they walked down to the kitchen. Mea used the cloth that the hospital had given her and then gave him the shot. "It should start to work in a few minutes." Mea said with a smile. 

"Thanks. You know I don't know what I would ever do without you. You're always there for me Mea. So thanks for being here." Ryo thanked her. 

"Your welcome Ryo. Just don't try and get yourself killed anytime soon. Your still good for a few things like… dusting." Mea told him with a smile as she held up a feather duster. 

"No! Come on Mea! I'm injured here!" Ryo complained. 

"You can dust with one hand, now go." Mea demanded as she headed back up stairs. Ryo watched her leave and then stared at the duster in his hand. 

"Man…" Ryo groaned to himself and then got to work. It took him 4 hours to get finished and by that time he was ready to go back to sleep so he took a Tylenol and crashed on the couch. Mea came down the stairs a half an hour later to show him what she'd found but smiled at the sight of him. 

"_I really should tell him this but he looks so peaceful, I'll wait until the others get home._" Mea thought. Around 4 the others came in. Ryo woke up hearing their voices.

"Hey Ry, how ya feeling?" Kento asked patting his good shoulder. 

"I feel fine." Ryo replied with a yawn. Mea and Cye walked in from the kitchen. 

"I'm so glad you guys are finally home. After Ryo typed in a new name I found a bunch of info. Not on Suzako but her mother Queen Byral and you'll never guess who her father was." Mea told them. 

"Who?" Sage questioned. 

"Talpa." Ryo whispered. 

"How did you know?" Mea asked.

"A lucky guess?" Ryo replied. 

"Oh well, it's the truth. Queen Beryl started a war with the Moon Kingdom of long ago. But 5 ancient warriors stopped her with the help of 5 women. Ryo I'm guessing that you saw them coming back to help us. They are the 5 you were telling us about before you hurt your arm." Mea explained. Ryo stood up then. 

"Where are you going?" Rowen asked. 

"Cherry Hill it's been a few days since I've been. I bet the old man is wondering where I've been." Ryo answered. 

"I don't think you should Ryo. I know how that old man is, as soon as you get there he'll put you to work. If you want to go just wait a couple of days. Why don't you come help me some more?" Mea suggested. Ryo looked at the door for a minute and then turned back to her. 

"Ok Mea, I'll help you. But don't try and stop me in a couple of days because it won't work." Ryo replied as they headed upstairs. Each of the guys smiled at each other. Later on Rowen and Ryo started a chess game, it lasted for 3 hours! And finally when Ryo thought he was done for he blinked and saw it. He moved his queen diagonally to the left 4 spaces and smiled. Two pones and a knight blocked Rowen's escape. "Check mate." Ryo whispered looking at Rowen's face. 

"No way! I had you beat! How?" Rowen demanded standing up. Sage came down stairs to see what all the yelling was. 

"What happened?" Sage asked.

"Ryo beat me at chess! Me!" Rowen yelled. Sage looked at Ryo, who was still looking at the board. Sage looked back at Rowen and started laughing, he walked away unable to stop. Rowen followed after him arguing all the way leaving Ryo to clean up. That night he slept through fitful dreams of someone calling to him. Someone was looking for him but he didn't know who it was. All he knew was that it was a woman and he knew her from somewhere. Where that was he wasn't sure but he just knew that it had to be someone close. He'd never had these dreams until just lately. The next morning he woke up ready to get out of the house. It had only been two days but he couldn't stand being cooped up any longer. 

"Hey Mea if you need me I'll be at Cherry Hill Temple helping the old man. See ya later." Ryo told her as he walked out the door with White Blaze. 

"Ok Ryo. Be careful and don't do to much that will hurt your arm." Mea replied waving bye. Ryo hopped on White Blaze's back and rode him to Cherry Hill Temple. 

"Ah! Ryo-chan! It has been awhile! Nice to see you!" Grandpa-son greeted him. 

"It's good to see you to Sir. Sorry I haven't been around, but in the championship soccer game I broke my arm. The doctor told me I couldn't even go to school because he didn't want me carrying anything heavy. But I couldn't stand to be at home anymore." Ryo explained. 

"So I see Ryo-chan. It is to bad that you came now." Grandpa told him.

"Why is that? I thought you would be happy to see me." Ryo replied.

"You just missed my grand-daughter, she just left for school. I can't wait until you meet her. I'm looking for someone to marry her and I think you would be perfect." Grandpa explained.

"What! Uh… I'm sorry but I don't think I'm ready to get married yet. I mean I'm getting through school and hopefully going to college next fall so I think I should wait until after all that." Ryo told him hastily. 

"Yes…yes I could see why you would want to do that so I won't pressure you. Okay, now let me see. I need you to sweep the sidewalks and if you can scrub the sides of the steps where someone has spray painted them again." Grandpa explained handing him the broom. Ryo nodded and got to work. Meanwhile at school Raven and Lyta were waiting for the rest of the guys to show up when Takeo walked up to Raven.

"Hey Raven, I have a message for you from Ryo. It's taken me a few days to come up with an easy way to tell you this but…" Takeo started.

"Just go on and say it Takeo before I turn 60." Raven replied.

"Okay… Ryo is really pissed at you." Takeo told her. 

"Why? He didn't seem pissed when I walked into his room and helped him get to sleep." Raven said surprised. 

"That was before he knew that you'd said you were his sister to get in to see him. You see when Ryo was little he had a sister and then one night their house caught on fire. He and his parents made it out but she didn't. Rowen told me he gets real touchy when they talk about family stuff." Takeo explained. Takeo watched as tears sprung to her eyes. 

"Gosh… I didn't know. I was just so worried about him and I just had to make sure he was okay. The nurse told me that only family members and friends could see him so I told her the first believable excuse that came to my mind. When you see him tell him I'm sorry." Raven said not meeting his eyes. 

"Don't worry as long as you promise to never do it again he'll forgive you." Takeo promised as he got up. The guys sat down just after Takeo left. Lyta started talking to them but Raven took out pen and paper. She had to write a letter to Ryo telling him how sorry she was. Finally after writing a 6-page letter and folding it she asked Sage to give it to him. 

"Damn Raven no girl has ever written me a letter this long. You must really care for Ryo. And it's about time he has someone who cares that much about him." Sage told her with a smile. 

"No! I…I don't. I just feel bad for making him mad at me," Raven started and she saw their looks. " Just give him the damn note will you?" Raven finished. 

"Don't worry I will." Sage laughed as the bell rang. They each went their separate ways and prayed the end of the day would come soon. When it finally did Lyta and Raven started to walk to their apartment. 

"I might be home late Lyta. I promised Grandpa that I would wash the steps since the guy who was helping him hasn't shown up in a few days. So now I have to do all of his jobs." Raven said as they got close to the temple. 

"I would help ya but my Math teacher gave me so much work I think I'll have to pull a all-nighter just to finish it." Lyta told her. 

"That's alright I can handle it." Raven yelled as she ran up the steps not noticing how clean they were. 

"Rei! You're home! Come dear there's someone I want you to meet." Grandpa called when he saw her. 

"No Grandpa I really need to get to work." Raven said as she tried to pull away. 

"What work? There is no work." Grandpa questioned. 

"What! You said you wanted me to come help you because that slacker hadn't shown up." Raven answered. 

"I already explained I was sorry and have worked my butt off today to make it up, I'm not usually a slacker even if I'm hurt." A voice said from behind her. Raven turned and gasped when she saw who'd she'd just called a slacker to his face. It was Ryo! 

"Oh Ryo! I'm sorry! I didn't… I didn't mean it! Please forgive me!" Raven gushed. Ryo smiled and chuckled. 

"Don't worry about it. I can understand why you would think of me like that." Ryo replied.

"You two know each other? Darn I really wanted to be the one who introduced you." Grandpa pouted. 

"Well go ahead." Ryo encouraged. Grandpa's eyes grew wide and a smile crossed his face. 

"Alright then! Ryo Sanada this is my niece Rei." Grandpa introduced smiling. 

"Konnichi-wa miss Rei. Would you give me the honor of going on a walk with you?" Ryo asked bowing. Something flashed through Rei's mind. Something was just so familiar about the way he bowed and asked that question. But just like Ryo remembering about her flute the thought left as quickly as it came. 

"I except." Raven replied. Ryo stood and offered her his arm and Grandpa watched them walk away through the trees. 

"Oh yeah! I'm good!" Grandpa thought as he walked back into the temple. 

"I thought your name was Raven?" Ryo questioned. 

"Well it is my name, my nickname. My tribe gave it to me in India because a bunch of Raven's always hung around me. And it seems they have followed me here." Raven explained looking up at two of them in a tree. Ryo watched her.

"Well not to make you mad or anything but I happen to think Rei is much prettier." Ryo told her. Raven looked at him to see if he was being serious. And to her surprise his gaze never wavered. 

"Oh and like you don't have a real Japanese name!" Raven laughed.

"Actually I do. My full name is Rekka No Ryo Sanada. But Rekka just sounds to old and all my friend's know me as Ryo. Nothing more and nothing less." Ryo said as they started walking again. 

"_Somehow I know he's lying about something he just said._" Raven thought. And he was, the guys knew him as their leader and the one who had saved their lives many times along with the world. But she didn't say anything. 

"Can I show you my favorite spot?" Ryo asked.

"Of course." Raven replied. Ryo smiled and took her hand. He led her down a winding path she hadn't been down since she was little. Ryo stopped a little out of breath from running and he smiled at her. "Wow." Raven whispered. Ryo had brought her to where the wall went around the side of the hill and cut into the dirt. It must have been at least a 30-foot drop but the view was incredible. The sun was setting just below the trees and the sky was so many colors. Ryo sat with one leg hanging over the edge and the other brought up to his chest. His left arm rested on that knee and his chin on that arm a small smile was played across his lips. 

"I love this place. I feel so clam when I sit here. It's like nothing can go wrong." Ryo whispered. Raven sat down beside him. 

"Your right it is nice here." Raven said quietly. They sat in silence then until slowly Raven slipped her hand over Ryo's free one. Ryo blinked slowly as if coming out of a trance and laced his fingers through hers. They sat like this for a long while completely content with themselves and the world around them. Finally after the last bit of sun disappeared they looked at each other. "I'm sorry Ryo, I didn't mean…" Raven started. 

"Don't worry about it. Well I have to be going my friends will be getting worried about me. It has been very nice sitting here with you tonight. I hope we can do it again sometime." Ryo told her standing. He helped her stand and kissed her hand. He started to walk away but she didn't want him to leave. 

"Ryo! Tonight has been so cool and you've been so nice to me, is there anything I can do to thank you?" Raven asked. Ryo turned and looked at her. 

"Well if you wouldn't mind could you stop by my locker and get my sketch pad. Just ask one of the guys to drive you to the house and I'll draw a picture of you. I need a portrait for my Art class. Please?" Ryo said kinda begging. Raven smiled.

"Okay. Anything else?" Raven questioned. 

"Yeah… could I call you…Rei?" Ryo asked quietly. Raven was quiet for a minute surprised by his question. 

"If you want." Raven replied.

"Okay from now on to me you are Rei." Ryo answered and he turned away again this time disappearing without Rei stopping him. She stood there watching as he disappeared and then turned back toward the sky. 

"_The battle will be none to soon I think._" Rei thought. Slowly she turned and walked back to the temple. Ryo had called White Blaze and left. He got home with a smile on his face and a dreamy look in his eye. The others saw this but said nothing. Ryo went on up stairs and took a shower then came back downstairs. 

"Hey Ryo. How was your day?" Rowen questioned. 

"Fine, anything new at school?" Ryo asked sitting on the floor by White Blaze. 

"Just the dance coming up. The girls have to ask the guys. It's 3 weeks from now. Your arm will be healed by then and some girl will ask you probably before any of us." Cye joked. They all laughed. 

"Oh! Ryo, Raven wanted me to give you this." Sage told him as he pulled the 6-page letter out of his notebook. 

"Thanks." Ryo replied as he took it and began reading it. Once he was done he put it in his pocket and sat there the others staring at him. "What?" Ryo questioned.

"What did she say?" Kento asked. 

"None of your business." Ryo answered. Kento sighed but didn't bug him. "Sage will you give Raven a ride here tomorrow?" Ryo asked. 

"Raven? Why?" Sage questioned putting his book down. 

"I have a drawing due in Art class and she's coming by so I can draw her." Ryo explained. 

"All right." Sage told him and then Ryo got up. 

"I'm going to bed. Night." Ryo said as he started up stairs. 

"Night." They called. Ryo went to bed that night with no dreams and the next morning he was gone before any of them got up and they all knew where he'd gone, Cherry Hill. The only one who saw him leave was Sage because he always got up at 4 to fix his hair. That morning Raven woke up feeling different. She brushed her hair and put her necklace on. Then walked out onto the balcony waiting for Lyta to call her in for breakfast. She twisted her necklace between her index finger and thumb. She watched the sun rise.

"Rekka." Rei whispered. (she remembers his name but not that he wears armor)

"Hey Raven! Breakfast is ready!" Lyta yelled. Rei didn't move. "Hey I'm talking to you." Lyta said walked up to her. 

"Huh? Oh I'm sorry I was just… remembering." Rei told her. 

"Remembering? Remembering what?" Lyta asked. 

"Rekka." Rei answered.

"Who's Rekka?" Lyta questioned. 

"That was Ryo's name so long ago, in the Moon Kingdom. Rei said. 

"The Moon Kingdom? That…that was where we used to live. All of them had different names then…Shu…my love…Kento. Oh my god!" Lyta gushed sitting beside her. 

"I know how you feel, it's just now we need to make them remember. And the other girls should be here soon." Rei explained. And she was right that day 2 new girls started school. Both had blonde hair and blue eyes. All four of them became quick friends and by the end of lunch Lyta had asked Kento to the dance. And Mina asked Cye quickly, so quickly that he asked her to slow down. 

"I know we just met and all but I really want to go to the dance with you. Cye will you go to the dance with me?" Mina asked. Cye watched her for a minute. She was in his animal care-taking class. And had been really good with the animals, even the ocean animals which he loved. Most of the girls in that class didn't want to have anything to do with sea creatures. 

"Sure, how about we go out this Friday night?" Cye questioned. A smile broke out across her face.

"Let's do it!" Mina exclaimed. Just then a girl with long blonde hair pulled back into two buns on the top of her head came running up. 

"Mina! I told you to wait for me! Now I got detention! On my first day!" She yelled. 

"I told you not to fall asleep before lunch Serena. Now hurry up you only have 10 minutes to eat." Mina told her.

"Oh no! Food! I need food!" Serena yelled running to the bars set out. They all started laughing after she left. 

"Why don't you guys come over to Cherry Hill Temple after school. We can have girl talk and get to know each other." Raven suggested. 

"Sounds cool." Mina replied. Just then the bell rang and they could hear Serena crying from the bars. 2 more class periods and the last bell rang. Ryo was waiting for Rei outside. Mina and Lyta were on either side of her. 

"Wonder who the new girl is?" Ryo wondered seeing Mina.

"Ryo! What are you doing here?" Rei asked hugging him around the waist. 

"I thought you might like a person to walk home with." Ryo replied. Rei smiled and Lyta cocked an eyebrow at her. 

"Oh! I forget about coming over to be drawn. I made plans with my girlfriends for a meeting at the temple." Rei gasped. 

"Well if you don't mind I could draw all of you… uh… a portrait of my friends. Hey Sage!" Ryo yelled seeing him. 

"Ryo! Mea actually let you come to school?" Sage questioned walking up to him. The rest of the guys followed behind him. 

"Well… she was going to make me dust again but… I escaped. I'll be in deep shit when we get home but yeah." Ryo smiled. Sage laughed. "But anyway… I was wondering if I could get you guys and the girls to poise in a drawing? You guys are like my family so it would be perfect. Could I use your cell phone? I'll get Mea and Yulie in it to." Ryo questioned. Sage pulled it out of his pocket and handed the phone to him. Ryo dialed the number and it rang twice before Mea picked up.

"Ryo you'd better have a good explanation for running out on me like that!" Mea screamed. Ryo quickly pulled the phone away from his ear and murmured, "ouch". Rei felt a ping of jealously, Who was this Mea? And Yulie?" 

"I'm sorry Mea but I'm at school. I had to come and see if Rei still wanted to be in my drawing. When I got here she had made some new friends so I got to thinking about drawing a friends and family drawing. For that I need you and Yulie in it. After all your so nice for letting me live with you and Yulie is the best for taking care of White Blaze when I'm not around. Please? And could you not throw my clothes out in the yard like the last time you were mad at me…" Ryo explained and he paused. "What do you mean you already did it? Mea! Okay I'm sorry. I'll do the dusting and I'll cook tonight. How's that? Hey it's a great offer, epescially when you think about whose night it is to cook." Ryo told her. (It was Rowen's night to cook) Lyta looked and Raven when Ryo used her real name. 

"All right Ryo. I'll pick up your clothes and I expect a really good meal tonight." Mea replied and she hung up. Ryo sighed as he handed the phone back to Sage and glared at Kento who was laughing his head off. 

"You keep laughing and yours will be in the volcano." Ryo told him. Kento stopped laughing and mumbled he was sorry. 

"Whose Mea and Yulie?" Rei asked. 

"Well when the five of us first came to Toyama a lot of shit happened to us. She took us in and gave us a home. Yulie is just a kid we met and befriended." Ryo told her as they got his sketchpad and then walked back out the door to walk home with the guys. Half way there Sage's cell started ringing. He answered and then handed it to Ryo. 

"It's Mea." Sage whispered. Ryo took the phone.

"Yes?" Ryo questioned. 

"We have one more for supper. Yulie was riding his skateboard here when he fell off. This girl saw him getting up and stopped to ask if he needed a ride seeing that his board broke in half after hitting a rock. For her kindness I invited her to stay. I hope that doesn't bother you." Mea explained. 

"No that's fine. So that's what? 11. Ok." Ryo told her and then hung up. "How am I going to cook for 11? Rei can you cook?" Ryo asked. 

"No way. But Lyta here can. Boy she is the best." Rei answered. 

"Now that's where you're wrong lady. My buddy Cye here is the best." Kento told her. Cye blushed.

"Well then Cye, looks like we'll have to have a cooking contest sometime. Sound good?" Lyta challenged.

"You're on." Cye replied. They walked out of the woods a few minutes later. A little boy of about 12 came running out of the house. 

"Ryo!" He yelled running toward them. Ryo jogged forward a little and caught the boy in mid jump. 

"Who's that?" Rei asked.

"Oh him? That's just Yulie, he's Ryo's number one fan. In his eyes Ryo is like God." Sage told her as they walked to the house. She could hear the little boy talking quickly about how his day had been and what he'd done. Ryo just listened as they walked asking a question every now and then. Mea greeted them at the door. Rei again felt a pang of jealously. This woman was just a bit taller than she was with green eyes and brownish red hair, very pretty. But Ryo came up beside her and put his arm over her shoulder. 

"Hey Mea, this is Rei. And these are just tag-a-longs but they do have names. That's Lyta, Mina and Serena." Ryo explained. Mea shook all their hands and walked them in. 

"Well we got another guest. Rowen meet a girl that just about matched him at books so he just had to bring her home. This is Ami, and this is Keiko, the girl who helped Yulie." Mea told them as she smiled at Ryo. 

"You want me to get started now?!?!?!" Ryo complained. 

"Yes Ryo, there are 13 hungry people here. The sooner the better." Mea scolded. 

"Ok, Lyta I'll show you where everything is just tell me what to do." Ryo said as they walked to the kitchen. So Lyta told and showed him what to do with Cye sitting at the table helping whenever needed. Meanwhile Sage, Keiko, Kento, Rei, Mea, Yulie, Serena watched Rowen and Ami play an every intense game of chess. Every move Rowen made Ami had a counter for. While playing they traded knowledge of many different things. By the time supper was ready, two and a half hours later they liked each other very much. (they still weren't finished with their game of chess)

"Food!" Kento and Serena yelled at the same time. Everyone else followed and sat as Ryo, Lyta and Cye set the food on the table. Rei sat by Ryo and noticed how little he ate.

"Aren't you going to eat more than that?" She questioned.

"I never eat much. I have to keep my weight down or I won't be able to beat anyone at Sage's grandfather's dojo. We go there and fight every weekend. Also I like having only 4 percent body fat… unlike Kento's 99 percent." Ryo whispered with a smile. Rei giggled. After 30 minutes they were all done and Kento was smiling. 

"Ryo dude that was great! Man next time it's my turn to cook you can take over." Kento told him as he patted his stomach. 

"No way, and it's all thanks to Lyta and Cye here. I just did what they told me." Ryo replied as he stood and started to take up their plates.

"Here Ryo let me help you." Rei said standing. They both picked up the others plates and took them to the kitchen to wash. "You need to draw the picture, so we'll just run water over them and then wash them later." Rei told him and he nodded. So they went outside, Ryo was a great drawer and it took him only an hour to get what he need from them all sitting there. Afterward he and Rei went back to the kitchen. It took a good 30 minutes but they finally got done. "Well it's getting really dark I think we should leave for the temple now. When we get there you guys can call and ask if you can spend the night." Rei suggested to the girls. 

"I can give you a ride on my bike and Sage can take the others." Ryo told her. 

"Is that okay you guys?" Rei asked. 

"Great." Keiko answered and she smiled at Sage who blushed. So Ryo went around back and got out his bike. It was one of those new sleek types that was black and had fire climbing its sides. Rei's mouth as well as the other girl's mouths dropped open.

"What a bike!" Lyta squealed. Rei could only nod. Ryo handed her a helmet smiling.

"Thank you." Ryo thanked her. Rei put on the helmet and climbed on behind him. "See you there Sage!" Ryo yelled and he did a wheely leaving the driveway with Rei hugging his waist tightly. A little over halfway there Ryo's head suddenly jerked to the left and Rei wondered why but couldn't ask him until they got to the temple. 5 minutes later Ryo helped her off the bike. 

"What did you do that for?" Rei asked.

"Do what?" Ryo replied. 

"Halfway here you turned or head to the left, why?" Rei questioned. 

"I thought I saw a deer and was making sure it wasn't going to run at us." Ryo answered. She could tell he was lying but didn't press him. Just then Sage pulled up with the rest of the girls. They got out as Ryo gave Rei a light kiss on the cheek. He and Sage shared a glance saying, "I felt it" to each other just before Ryo slid his helmet back on. 

"I'll be at school tomorrow. Ja Ne til' then." Ryo told her and he started his bike. Sage said goodbye to them all and got back in his car. Halfway back to the house Sage pulled over on the side of the road. Ryo's bike was lying on its side it's wheels still spinning. Sage jumped out of the car fearing maybe Ryo was hurt but then he saw him standing near some fallen rocks and trees. 

"Ryo?" Sage questioned.

"They're looking for me Sage. I'm getting to close." Ryo said quietly. 

"Who Ryo? Suzako?" Sage asked. Ryo nodded. 

"I'm figuring out to much. Sage if anything happens to me… take care of Rei. I have a feeling that somehow they will change me. I don't know how and I don't know when but it will be every dangerous. I must find him… before they do." Ryo explained turning to him. Sage wanted to ask who him was but Ryo was already on his bike. "Follow me as close as you can Sage I don't feel safe. We'll talk more when we get back to the others." Ryo told him and then started his bike. Sage ran back to the car and started it. He followed Ryo as close as he could without running over him. Once home Sage helped Ryo lock up his bike and then they went inside. Everyone was sitting around the TV was on and Rowen had a book. 

"Why do you think they're watching you?" Sage asked as they walked into the living room. Everyone's head came up and looked at them. 

"I don't know, all it is…is that I felt something when we passed there but then it disappeared after then again when I pulled off. It was there until you got out of the car." Ryo replied. 

"What's going on?" Mea asked. 

"Suzako sent a warrior to watch us as we were driving the girls home. And I just feel that they're watching me." Ryo answered. 

"What could it mean Ryo? Does she want a fight?" Cye asked. 

"I don't know. But I have a feeling that her plan somehow involves me. That battle will be soon, hell for all I know it could happen tomorrow. But it's not likely. She's toying with my mind and she wants to wait until our minds are off it. Whatever you guys do… do not let your guard down. Come on White Blaze we need to get some sleep." Ryo explained then he and White Blaze headed up stairs to their room. "Keep alert tonight Blaze. We can't let our guard down either." Ryo whispered and then turned out the light. 

TBC… 


	4. The Beginning of the End

Note: I do not own Ronin Warriors. In chapter stories I may forget to put it on all besides the first chapter but it still applys. Sorry, this happened on Ninja Family Problems and I just am to lazy to fix it right now. All character names that are not part of the two original series belong to me!- Alkvingiel

Part 4

The Beginning of the End

"So um… since when could Ryo call you by your real name?" Lyta questioned. 

"Since he asked if he could and I told him yes." Rei replied. 

"Right." Lyta said winking at her. Rei blushed. 

"Anyway… as you all know we are the Sailor Scouts, here to help the Ronin Warriors whoever they may be. The Dynasty Empire has risen again; the ruler is a woman named Empress Suzako. After spending many hours reading fire I've found out that Suzako is after one of the Ronin's, the one that is called Wildfire. He seems very important to her plans so we must find and protect him. All the while protecting our Princess in her search to find her Prince." Rei explained and they all nodded. Artimus and Luna, Serena and Mina's cats sat listening. 

"Okay, girls lay your power stars down with Serena's compact in the middle. Sit in a circle and hold hands, then let all your power flow to each other. In doing this we will make a special bond between you girls." Luna told them. They did what she said. Their circle went Serena, Keiko, Ami, Mina, Lyta and Rei. After 15 minutes the connection was made and they all went home knowing that the battle would be soon and they would have to get ready. 2 weeks passed quickly with no sign of Suzako and the school dance was 1 day away. All the girls had gone out and bought their dresses. Ami had asked Rowen, Mina had asked Cye (their date went great), Keiko asked Sage, Lyta asked Kento but Serena didn't ask anyone. She decided to go alone, and Rei…well… she just couldn't get the courage up to ask Ryo. He'd returned to school a week before and by rumor and from what she asked Sage, Ryo had been turning down girls left and right. The night of the dance came with the girls waiting outside the school's doors as the guys arrived. Rei wasn't with them so Ryo walked through the crowded room toward an open balcony door. Everyone was to busy dancing to be out on the balcony and this made Ryo happy. Right now he wanted to be alone. 

Ryo turned as the first slow song of the night played. He could see the guys dancing with their dates, they were all close in case something happened and he needed them. Ryo looked down smiling; he shook his head and turned back around. The balcony reached 15 feet over the school's rather large garden. He leaned on the railing looking down. The full moon lit everything up like a night sun. Something moved behind him and he turned. Rei was standing there in a beautiful midnight blue dress that reached her ankles. Her purple eyes were highlighted in silver and her hair was pulled back with little sparkles in it. The dress had no shoulder straps; it had two pieces of silk that fell down her sides. 

Slowly she walked up to him and whispered, "I'm sorry I didn't ask you. I just was so afraid you'd tell me no like all the others." 

"Baka, I was turning all those girls down so I could say yes to you." Ryo smiled. She smiled to and wrapped her arms around his waist. He did the same and they slowly started to rock back and forth to the sweet melody to the music. Sage whispered something to Keiko and they both looked at the couple and smiled. For the rest of the night Ryo and Rei danced out on the balcony. Ryo thought nothing could go wrong but he would soon be proven wrong. 

"Okay everyone pick your partners for the last dance of the night. It's also the last slow one." The DJ announced. Ryo recognized the melody and he held Rei tighter. Rei felt something wet fall onto her cheek. At first she thought it was rain, after all they were outside but she looked up and saw tears streaming down Ryo's cheeks. 

"_What's wrong_?" Rei thought and was just about to ask. But she got lost in the words of the melody. 

__

Everybody's got something

They had to leave behind

One regret from yesterday 

That just seems to grow with time

There's no use looking back or wondering

How it could be now or might have been 

All this I know but still I can't find ways

To let you go 

I never had a dream come true 

Till the day that I found you

Even through I pretend that I've moved on

You'll always be my baby

I never found the words to say

You're the one I think about each day 

And I know no matter

Where life takes me to 

A part of me will always be with you. 

Somewhere in my memory 

I've lost all sense of time

And tomorrow can never be 

Cause yesterday is all that fills my mind

I never had a dream come true 

Till the day that I found you 

Even through I pretend that I've moved on

You'll always be my baby

I never found the words to say

You're the one I think about each day

And I know no matter

Where life takes me to 

A part of me will always be with you.

You'll always be the dream 

That fills my head

Yes you will

Say you will

You know you will, oh baby

You'll always be the one I know

I'll never forget

It's no use looking back or wondering

Because love is a strange and funny thing 

No matter how I try and try 

I just can't say goodbye, no, no, no 

I never had a dream come true

Till the day that I found you

Even through I pretend that I moved on 

You'll always be my baby

I never found the words to say 

You're the one I think about each day

And I know no matter 

Where life takes me to 

A part of me will always be with you.

The last words repeated over and over again in her mind. And then suddenly black flames shot up around them. "Ryo!" Rei screamed hugging tightly to him. Ryo could hear the guys and girls on the outside of the flames yelling their names. The flames grew higher and so did the heat. Ryo could fill a force trying to pull Rei away but they held on. And just like his dream soon they were only holding on by their fingers. 

"I'll never let go." Ryo whispered his eyes not letting go of hers. And then with one last tug of power their fingers slipped. 

"Rekka!" Rei screamed. She was pulled through the flames and landed on the other side without a scratch just really scared. 

"Rei! Are you okay?!" Lyta yelled holding her friend up. 

"Ryo! Where's Ryo?" Rei asked panicked. 

"Ryo! Come on! Can you jump out?! Please Ryo!" Sage begged. Ryo reached his hand out to touch the fire but it started to burn and he jerked it back. 

"Sage I can't get out. The fire is going to burn me! It's the first fire that ever tried to burn me! I'm sorry." Ryo told him through his mind. 

"No Ryo! You can't give up! Try again!" Sage pleaded. Suddenly the fire disappeared and Ryo with it. 

A pricing cry went up through the night that of Ryo's friends and Rei. Everyone at the dance was stared spellbound at the sight they had just witnessed. 

"Come on you guys…we need to get out of here. Hurry up now I'll take care of them." Keiko whispered as she ushered the others out the door. She then turned and cast a memory spell on those watching them to erase what they had just seen. And then she ran out the door following the others. 

"Girls get in the car and Kento will drive you to the house. We have much to talk about when we get there." Sage explained. 

"Right." They replied and got in the car leaving Sage, Cye and Rowen alone. After the car was out of sight they transformed into their sub-armor and started running at super high speed toward the house. They got there just minutes before Kento and the girls pulled up and jumped out of the car. And had only enough time to switch back to normal clothes before the girls saw them. They all ran inside surprising Mea who was reading a book on the couch. 

"What are you doing back already?!?!" Mea yelled and then looked at them. Ryo wasn't there. "Oh my god! What happened? Where's Ryo?" She questioned.

"Mea, I think Suzako has him. He and Rei were dancing out on the balcony when suddenly this black fire shot up around them. Rei was thrown out of the fire but then as Ryo tried to get out the fire closed in and disappeared taking Ryo with it." Sage explained. Rei was sitting on the couch her face in her hands. But she raised it when she heard Sage say the name. 

"How do you know of Suzako?" Rei questioned standing. They each looked at her. 

"How do you?" Rowen asked crossing his arms. 

"We know because we are the Sailor Scouts here to aid the Ronin Warriors against Empress Suzako." Keiko answered. The guys and Mea looked at each other and then back at the girls.

"It is very important that we find the warrior of Wildfire and protect him. Empress Suzako wants and needs him very badly for her plans." Rei insisted. 

"Maybe there's something you should see." Cye whispered going over to the bookshelf. He got a old looking book and sat on the couch urging Rei to sit next to him and for the other girls to gather around him. They did and watched as he opened the book. The first picture was of Sage leaning up against a tree his jacket slung over his shoulder. The caption told of Sage's life summed up and the next picture got gasps from the girls. It was a picture of Sage in his armor. Under the picture read, Sage Date bearer of the Halo armor. The next 6 pgs. were the same reading under the armor pictures of Cye, Kento and Rowen. The 5 pages after that were of Anubis, Sekhmet, Kale, Dais and Talpa. Then the last one was of Ryo. Rei took the book from Cye and sat it in her lap looking at it. In the picture Ryo was sitting in the window seat of his room, his knees brought up to his chest a distant look in his eyes. That's the way the other pictures were to, he always had a distant look in his eyes. Then she came to the page of Ryo in his armor. 

"No…" Rei gasped as she read the words under his picture. Ryo Sanada bearer of both the Wildfire and Inferno armors. There were four pictures, 2 were of just him in his armor and the others were of when he was using the powers of the armor. Rei looked up at the guys. "So that's why the fire took him?" Rei questioned. The guys nodded.

"Wait a minute… I need more proof than just pictures. You can do anything with pictures and computers these days." Keiko insisted. The guys looked at each other and then in a flash of light they appeared in their sub armor. "Okay. That's good enough." Keiko said. The guys smiled. 

"Alright now what about you. Not that we don't trust you or anything, but we need more than your word that you are the Sailor Scouts." Mea told them. They nodded and pulled out their star crystals. 

"Moon Prism Power!" Serena yelled. And then the others followed. Rei with Mars, Ami with Mercury, Lyta with Jupiter, Mina with Venus and Keiko with Pluto. Mea nodded and looked at Sage. Since Ryo was gone everyone looked to Sage for orders. 

"We need a plan. Rushing won't help since we don't know where he has been taken." Sage told them. Rei felt her fire pendent glowing and burning with a growing heat. She took it off and looked at it. Without her moving her wrist the pendent was swinging in every direction as if it were looking for something. 

"Do you have a map of the whole area?" Rei questioned holding her pendent. Rowen nodded and pulled a map out spreading it out on the table. Rei sat and held her pendent over the map, it swung and glowed it's brightest when it was over a area called The Flames of the Underworld. 

"Why is it called that?" Keiko asked. 

"It's called that because magma often flares up from the ground. And then everything catches on fire. There are many mountains and tall hills around so the fires don't often spread. I perfect place to hide. But without Ryo we can't get anywhere near the fires. He's the only one who could ever protect us from that heat." Rowen explained.

"My power is fire also maybe I could help." Rei suggested. 

"Can you control both heat and fire?" Cye asked. 

"Um…no. Never mind." Rei replied. 

"It's okay. We'll figure out another way." Lyta assured her. Meanwhile at The Flames of the Underworld at Suzako's castle. A strikingly beautiful woman sat on a throne a small crown sitting on her head. Two guards stood by their Empress both under spells much like the Warlords with Talpa. Suzako rose and stood by the window looking out at the flames. Her silver hair fell to her ankles, this hair only served to bring out her cold gold eyes. Slanting like cat eyes they brought out her high cheekbones and delicate lips. She wore a light blue dress that looked like something out of medieval times. And a black cloak that set off her eyes and hair even more. She turned and looked at Ryo who was laying on the floor in front of her fountain still out of it from the dark fire. She went and sat on her throne again watching Ryo sleep. 

"_Soon he will wake. But… my he does look very peaceful when he's asleep._" Suzako thought leaning her left cheek on a graceful left hand. Ryo slowly started to stir and Suzako smiled as she saw his eyes open slowly. 

"Uh…where am I?" Ryo asked slowly sitting up. 

"Welcome to my palace warrior of Wildfire. I have waited to meet you for awhile now. I am Empress Suzako." Suzako introduced herself. Ryo stared at her; she was taken in by his strong blue eyes. He jumped up looking around and immediately two guards appeared and held him. 

"What the hell! How did I get here! Why did you bring me here bitch!" Ryo screamed. 

"You would do good to watch yourself here Wildfire. Remember your on my turf now." Suzako warned. Ryo shut his mouth but still stared coldly at her. "Now, I need you for my plan that is why I brought you here. You will help me yes?" Suzako smiled. 

"No I won't! And what have you done with Rei! If you've hurt her I'll…" Ryo's threats stopped when one of the guards held a sword to his neck. 

"You need not worry about the girl. I have no use for her. But you should worry about your own life if you don't clam down." Suzako told him. 

"I do not care about my life. If I die, I die. I do not care. If you want I can move my head forward now and slit my own throat." Ryo declared. Suzako stayed quiet for a moment. The look in his eyes told her that he would and wouldn't regret it. 

"Take him to the dungeons, I will see him later. Toshin put him under level 10." Suzako commanded. The guards pulled him away to the dungeons. "_I like him. He's strong._" Suzako thought with a smile. Later that night Ryo stood in his cell looking out the one long window at the fires. His wrist and ankles were very sore, when the guards had taken him from Suzako's throne room he hadn't known what level 10 meant. But he soon found out… the guards brought him to a dungeon with many cells and four silver ropes in the middle. The guards put a rope on each of his wrists and ankles. Ryo thought that they were just going to whip him or something but he was wrong. Toshin walked over to a handle on the wall and pulled down. Ryo gritted his teeth tightly as shocking energy volts entered his body. 

"Please…" The whisper was so low that Ryo almost didn't hear it from the pain he felt. But he did and slowly looked up at Toshin, it was the first time Ryo had taken a good look at this man. He had dark brown hair much like Anubis's, a strong build but what got him was his eyes. The eyes were kind and pleading not cold and ruthless like the former warlords had been. "Please… just cry out. That's when I am allowed to stop it. Please just cry out." Toshin begged. 

"_Oh how I want to…but I am not that weak. _No, I can't. Not until I die." Ryo replied quietly. Toshin looked down as if blinking back tears. Toshin then nodded and pushed the handle up so that the shocking stopped. He hurried over and caught Ryo as he fell. "Why?" Ryo asked.

"She would not be pleased if you died. Yet anyway…" Toshin answered as he helped him to a cell. 

"You have a good heart. And I thank you for it." Ryo whispered as Toshin left the cell and locked it. Now he heard someone walk up outside of his cell stop and unlock the door. Ryo did not turn around. 

"My you do not have any manners, do you?" Suzako asked. 

"Only when the person deserves it. And I don't see anyone like that here." Ryo replied. 

"Why you little…after all I've done for you…" Suzako started but Ryo cut her off. 

"What you've done for me! Ha! First you play with my mind. Sending me visions of whats to come; Second you spy on me and; Third you take me away from my family! What you have done for me indeed." Ryo said not turning around. He could she her image perfectly in the glass. Her cold eyes blazing with anger. 

"Family? What family? I know you Wildfire. You have no family." Suzako stated. 

"Blood no but blood is thicker than water and love is thicker than blood. So those I love are my family and I will do anything to protect them." Ryo told her. She stayed quiet. "As for this place. I'm leaving goodbye Suzako there's nothing you can do to stop me." Ryo whispered and then turned and punched out the glass of the window. He waved as he fell down…down into the burning flames. 

"No! You won't live! You'll die!" Suzako screamed running to the window. 

"Not in this life time! Armor of Wildfire! Dao Jin!" Ryo yelled and transformed into his armor just before falling into the hot lava. 

"He's right that heat and fire will only power him up. Good." Suzako smiled. Ryo swam through the lava to the edge and climbed out. He ran now, running as fast as he could back to the house ignoring the pain from his ankles, wrists and left leg. Man that lava was hot, a flare had burned it just before he'd said "Jin". Finally after an hour of running he couldn't take it anymore and leaned up against a tree. 

"_God this hurts. White Blaze I need you._" Ryo thought. Within ten minutes White Blaze was at his side leaning down so he could get on without putting any weight on his left leg. White Blaze ran as fast as he could trying not to hurt Ryo's leg more than it was. Mea and Sage were waiting outside when they heard White Blaze's roar of trouble. And then he came running out of the woods with Ryo on his back. They ran up to White Blaze and helped Ryo off. 

"Oh! Ryo your leg! Sage let's get him inside and fix it up. Then we'll find out what happened." Mea told him as she and Sage helped Ryo to the couch. Cye stood when he heard them come in and ran to get the first aid kit when he saw Ryo's leg. Mea use the scissors in the kit to cut his pants leg off. "Sage hurry and go get me some ice. A whole bowl full." Sage nodded and ran to the kitchen. Rei was coming down the stairs when Sage ran by with the bowl of ice. 

"What's going on?" Rei wondered. Then she walked by the couch and saw Ryo. "Ryo! Oh my God! How did you get away?" Rei asked rushing around to him. 

"Tell…you…later…shit." Ryo whispered and then blacked out. 

"Ryo! Ryo! Wake up!" Rei cried. 

"It's okay. He just blacked out from the pain. It only looks like a 1st degree burn at the worst part and I can treat that here. Now Sage slowly put that ice in a cold rag and hold it in place. Then do the same for the rest of his leg." Mea explained and Sage did as he was told. Rei sat and held Ryo's hand the whole time until Mea wrapped the last part of his leg. Sage got a blanket to cover Ryo with then both he and Mea left the room to give Rei some time alone with Ryo's sleeping form. 

"Isn't it sweet…oh but Wildfire…isn't it funny how your friends will be your downfall just like so long ago." Suzako smirked as she watched Ryo through a magical looking glass. She watched for awhile then looked up when something moved in the shadows. "Don't you agree my sweet Dark Prince?" She questioned. A man stepped forward bowing as his eyes glowed an evil shade of red. 

Part 5

In the End

A month later Ryo's leg had healed and he'd told them everything that happened while he'd been in Suzako's castle. They were all amazed when they heard how her servant had helped him. "Maybe their under some sort of mind control like Anubis and the other Warlords were." Cye suggested. The others agreed and started forming a plan on what to do if Suzako attacked again. Ryo left them to discuss this stuff he was a spur of the moment guy and usually did whatever came to his mind in battle. He leaned on the balcony rail off from his bedroom and sighed. Suddenly a voice entered his head. 

"Rekka…find me…help me…" It begged. Ryo stayed quiet listening. "Rekka…" It said again. 

"Prince?" Ryo whispered. 

"Ryo? Who are you talking to?" Rei questioned coming up behind him. Ryo snapped out of his daze and turned to look at her. 

"No one but myself, I just have a lot going through my head right now." He replied. Rei walked up and put her arms around his waist in a small hug. Ryo smiled as he lay his head on hers glad just to have the comfort of her presence. Over the next few weeks Ryo had Rei formed a bond that was almost as strong as that of him and his friends. And during this time Suzako made sure her plans would work. She worked powerful magic over her newfound Prince and planed even more powerful spells for when she would have Ryo. Finally one night when everyone was in the living room doing random things when Ryo stood. 

"What is it Ryo?" Mea questioned seeing him stand. 

"She's here. She's come for us, outside now." Ryo replied and walked to the door. Without a word the guys followed him and then with worried glances to each other the girls followed as well. Outside everyone but Ryo was shocked to see a beautiful woman that looked to be maybe 25. 

"Hello Ronins and Scouts. I take you now to my castle where we will fight for the dictatorship of this world." Suzako said and waved her hand. Everyone slowly sat up opening their eyes to look around at where they had been brought. To one side a beautiful enchanted land and to the other was a barren wasteland both looked neither friendly nor welcoming. "Good you are finally awake." Came Suzako's voice. At that they each wondered how long it had been but no one said anything, something else they noticed that they were each in their armor and Sailor outfits. The Ronins and Scouts stood before the Dynasty's new Empress, the evil Suzako. "Welcome warriors of old be known to you now that this will be your downfall." Suzako welcomed them with and evil smile. The Ronins and Scouts stayed quiet. "I have heard much about you. You have fought for the side of good well, but now it's time to join the winning side. You have no hope if you don't." Suzako told them.

"I doubt that." Ryo replied. 

"Oh you will change your mind when you see my newest ally Wildfire. It took me a long time to find him so I hope you are happy when you see him… my Prince show yourself." Suzako commanded. In a brilliant flash of light Prince Darien appeared. The Ronins and Scouts stood there for a minute not believing what their eyes told them. Over the past few months everyone had started telling what they remembered about their past and that led them to remember everything so they each knew who Darien was but could not believe that he was evil. Then Ryo recovered and seethed his katanas. He took two steps forward and then kneeled. His right hand rested on his left knee and his left hand rested on the ground. Both fists clenched, both eyes were closed with his head bowed. 

"Please…forgive me my Prince…" Ryo whispered. Prince Darien watched for a moment and then brought back his leg. Ryo flew five feet after Darien's leg slammed into his body and when he came to rest he didn't move. 

"Ryo!" Rei screamed running over to him. She lifted his upper body up with tears in her eyes. "Please be okay…please." She begged. 

"Mars… I can never drop my loyalty to my Prince. I will forever stand by his side." Ryo said as she helped him stand. 

"But Ryo… can't you see he's fighting for the evil side. He's not the Prince you once served." Rei told him. 

"Never!" Ryo hissed. He stood on his own now and walked back over to his Prince. Again Ryo kneeled before him but this time Prince Darien smiled. 

"Rise Virtue." Prince Darien commanded in a cold voice. Ryo rose and walked over to stand behind his Prince. 

"Traitors." Ryo whispered as he looked at his friends. His eyes glowed red the same as the Prince's and then lost all feeling and life that had once been in them. 

"Any other takers?" Suzako questioned. 

"Hell no! Ryo! Can't you see their evil!" Cye demanded. Ryo narrowed his eyes and the next thing Cye knew was that Ryo was in front of him, his fist punching his stomach…hard. "Ry…I thought…" Cye started. 

"Never… disrespect my Prince." Ryo stated in Cye's ear and then let him fall. A second later Ryo was back at Darien's side. 

"Oh well then, I have what I want. Come my servants we have many things to do now." Suzako explained turning around. Without a second glance or thought Ryo turned and followed his Prince. 

After they had left Rei fell to her knees tears getting ready to fall any minute. Serena clutched at her locket; it was a special one that Darien had given her just before that last battle. The guys stood around Cye worried about their friend but at the same time their hearts breaking because they had lost Ryo.

TBC…


End file.
